


Be Somebody

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Reveal, Romance, class reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-Shot Reveal. Clockwork informs Danny that he will be the new King of Ghosts, now Danny must decide if its the right path for him.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Back at it again with another one-shot. The gang is in their senior year. No P.P happened. The title and mood of this story was inspired by a Danny Phantom AMV be somebody[collab with wolfspirit79] by DannyPhantomSG1. The song Be Somebody is by 1000 Foot Krutch. I highly recommend checking it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nick.

"The day has come, Daniel, I've watched you grow since you were 14 and at your 4 deathday you must choose whether or not you want to take your rightful position as the Ghost King." Clockwork decreed.

"What would happen if I disagreed?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"The zone will become even more lawless and ghosts like Walker would use it to his full advantage."

Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the different observing portals.

"It is in the best interest of the realm and yours to accept, after all, you are the one to defeat Pariah Dark."

Danny was shown multiple realities, the zone in chaos and one in complete calmness.

"I just don't know if I can live in the zone for the rest of my life."

"Under normal circumstances, you would have too but because you are half human you would only have to spend some time here listening to complaints and vote on new laws."

The ghost half of him wanted to fulfill his delegations but Clockwork can still see his hesitance.

"I'll give you a few days Daniel, you aren't being crowned until your 20th birthday."

He saw Danny's eyes glued to the replaying portals of his past life. It was a memory of himself and his team at the Nasty Burger. He was particularly staring at a laughing Sam. Clockwork's eyes twinkled.

"It would also be in your best interest to choose a queen, of course, you don't have to marry right away but cementing a life partner is a good start."

Danny levitated on the spot. "I really need those days, I would like to talk about it with my family."

Clockwork nodded. "Of course, in the end, I trust you to make the right choice."

Danny flew off back to the Fenton Portal before flashing back to human form. He'll have to talk to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tomorrow about it.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam knocked shoulders with Danny. "What's with you being so quiet? Did something happen at Clockwork's?"

Danny slammed his locker shut.

"I'll tell you guys at the Nasty Burger."

Tucker carried his books, coming along Danny's other side.

"Yeah man, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Sam kicked him in the shin with her combat boots.

"Way to go Bad Luck Tuck, you jinxed us."

"Ow! I thought we were over this!"

Danny chuckled and stuffed his hands in his white hoodie that had a small NASA emblem on his right breast. "Thanks, guys for taking my mind off of things."

Tucker continued to hop on one foot. "No problem D."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Alright little brother, spill."

Danny sighed, figures Jazz would want to get straight to the problem.

"Clockwork told me that on my 4 deathday I have to decide if I want to be the new Ghost King."

Tucker chocked on his burger.

"Hold on, you're only 18 and you're supposed to be in charge of an entire dimension?" Jazz questioned.

"I wouldn't actually take the throne until I'm 20."

He turned his head to look at the girl beside him in the booth.

"What do you think Sam?"

"That's some honor Danny, obviously you have to take it."

He angled his body to face her.

"I don't have to."

"But I'm sure Clockwork showed you what would happen if you don't"

Tucker slurped on his straw. "And?"

"It isn't a favorable outcome." He muttered.

"It doesn't seem much like a choice after all." Jazz sighed.

Danny remained silent and stared down at his hands.

That night Danny wondered aimlessly in his ghost form. He couldn't sleep until he saw a small light on in one of the biggest houses in Amity. He phased through the window and black curtains.

"Hey, Danny."

She was reading in bed, her black nightshirt apparent. He turned visible at the mention of his name.

"I'll never understand how you always notice it's me."

Turning a page she replied, "I'm just used to your abnormally low temperature."

Danny let the rings take over his body before sitting on her bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I'm scared Sam."

"You would be stupid not to be." She sighed, moving to sit beside him.

Danny laced their hands together. He gazed wistfully out the window towards the starry sky.

"You remember when I thought I was going to be an astronaut? I just remember not wanting anything to do with ghosts like my parents."

Sam followed his gaze. "You still could you know."

He shook his head. "That Danny has been gone for a long time...before my powers, I wanted to do something great, to be well known...to—to be somebody. Now maybe being king is who I'm really supposed to be and I feel like being a hero is my purpose in life."

Sam dragged him back to lean against her headboard.

"That's poetic but it's pretty crazy how much you changed after getting your powers. When Desiree granted that stupid wish about us not knowing each other its like you were a completely different person."

He brought her knuckles in for a kiss.

"I have you to thank for all of this and even though it gets rough I wouldn't change it for the world."

She kissed his cheek in return. "You'll make a great king Danny."

Danny angled his neck towards her so his nose would brush up against hers. "And you will make a fantastic queen."

He sealed his comment with a kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He trailed his mouth down her jaw and neck giving her one last kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

Flashing into Phantom, he phased quietly into the night.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Okay class, please open to page 142." Lancer directed.

Most of the students grumbled but complied. Danny began to dig around in his backpack for his book when a cold breath expelled from his lips.

Before he had a chance to ask Lancer to go to the bathroom, a portal opened in front of the classroom. The A-listers gasped in surprise while the nerds were more fearful.

Danny tensed, ready to fight whatever came through without his powers. Walker, Skulker, Youngblood, Ember, Johnny 13, and Clockwork stepped through.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray! What is the meaning of this?" Lancer shouted.

"Forgive us human but this was the only time we could talk to young Daniel," Clockwork admitted.

All eyes turned to the trio, Danny in particular. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, what's your answer?" Johnny asked, leaning casually against the teaching podium. He winked at a group of girls whispering about him. Someone squealed.

"I was expecting more time," Danny replied calmly.

Walker cracked his knuckles. "If you don't want to accept there is a cell with your name on it Punk, you still owe me a couple thousand years."

Dash swore underneath his breath. Fentonio serving prison time?

The halfa merely rolled his eyes. "I already saved the Ghost Zone once Clockwork, I'm pretty sure you know my answer."

Ember shredded a cord on her guitar. "I'm playing at your coronation, no debate."

Tucker laughed, "Sweet! This is going to be the greatest party ever!"

The A-listers stood up.

"What are you getting Fentoenail to do? Be your slave?" Dash laughed.

Skulker aimed his gauntlet. "How dare you disrespect our new king!'

"Skulker don't!" Danny reprimanded.

The hunter growled but listened.

"But he's a human?" Nathan pointed out.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "IS he supposed to show himself Clockwork?"

The time ghost nodded. "For the best chance at the correct path."

Taking a deep breath, Danny stood and willed the cold rings around him. His hoodie and blue jeans transformed into his hazmat suit with his DP logo. His raven black hair turned a stark white. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing green eyes.

"The Ghost Boy!" Paulina squealed.

It seemed everyone in the room was having a crisis except the trio.

"No way! Fenton is Phantom?" Kwan cried out.

Danny floated his way to the front.

"When do we start?" He asked.

Youngblood, dressed as a knight, hovered above the ghost's head. "Thou hast forgotten thy queen of course."

Danny batted him away softly. "I think that's already decided Pipsqueak."

Youngblood ignored the jab and instead laid his chin on top of Sam's head.

The cheer squad pouted.

"You are sooooo lucky to be queen Paulina," Star told her.

The ghosts looked confused.

"Excuse me maiden but thy was referring to Dame Manson."

Sam swatted him away. "Don't call me that! We aren't even married."

"You might as well be!" He laughed before retreating back next to Ember.

Danny crossed his arms. "Well, I did already get you a ring."

He winked at her, he was always more confident as Phantom. The ring was the same one he asked her to hang on too, to only see that her name was engraved underneath the band.

Sam tried to hide her reddening cheeks.

Clockwork nodded to the clock on the wall. Right, they had to get going with planning the announcement.

"If you mind Mr. Lancer, I have to take a raincheck on today's reading. Just give any stuff to Tuck or Sam."

Danny zoomed over his beloved to make an ice rose for her as a goodbye for now. He then held on his arm to open a portal to the ghost zone.

The class awed at him using his power up close.

Danny waved at his shocked classmates before closing the portal. He chuckled to himself because Wes was going to have a fit tomorrow.


End file.
